020214doirtlaloc
09:28 GA: hi tlaloc 09:28 GA: er, you are tlaloc, right 09:29 -- greatTenochtitlan GT grunts and doesn't get up from where he lies, arms covering his face -- 09:29 GT: Ye 09:30 GT: That'x me 09:30 GA: i heard youre screwed 09:30 GA: jack is a cunt 09:30 GA: watch out for the umbrella 09:31 GT: ... 09:32 GA: i see youre not talking 09:32 GA: i died to jack once too, its p bad 09:32 GT: I really don't think he'x gonna do it 09:33 GA: hahahah 09:33 GA: ignorance is bliss i suppose 09:33 GT: I've weaxeled myxelf out of deeper xhitpitx 09:33 GA: yeah this is p much the deepest shitpit youre ever gonna not get out of 09:33 GA: like seriously i went all magical girl like this and flew off to a tomb on prospit and he killed me just for that 09:34 GA: if he says youre dead, youre dead 09:34 GT: Yea, but you did xome xhit 09:34 GT: I didn't do anything! 09:34 GT: That 09:34 GT: Ixn't 09:34 GT: Fair! 09:34 GA: yeah youre tellin me 09:34 GA: ive got my brain fulla justice magic and its nearly explodin at the thought 09:34 GA: when you play his games, willingly or not, he goes through with it 09:35 GA: i heard from ryspor and seriad that jossik's already been killed 09:35 GT: What a bitch! Where doex he get the idea that I give a xhit about thix game, or challenging hix axinine power trip! 09:35 GT: ...He did? 09:36 GA: he doesnt care about you 09:36 GA: you got stuck up in his game, youre screwed 09:36 GA: and yes he did werent you with your team at the time jfc 09:36 GA: i mean, christ, he took out nulls eyes just because someone else chose her in a game 09:36 GA: and hes partners with null! 09:38 GT: Why are you here 09:38 GT: Did you come here to gloat!? 09:38 GT: Fuck you! 09:38 GA: no 09:39 GA: i came here to like, say hi? and say there are others whove been killed by jackie and not to feel bad? idk 09:41 GT: Not to feel bad 09:41 GT: Gee thankx 09:42 GA: youre welcome 09:42 GA: this attempt to become friends has failed and id like to abort now 09:42 GA: so um 09:42 GA: bye 09:43 GT: No 09:43 GT: ... 09:43 GT: Fuck, I'm xorry dude 09:43 GA: nah its fine 09:44 GA: if ya dont wanna become friends thats cool too, i mean coming over here and talking about how youre gonna die is p insensitive of me 09:45 GT: You're one of the cooler humanx, and I kinda 09:45 GT: I kinda have no friendx 09:45 GT: Ha 09:46 GA: hehehe well i think ive just lost most of my friends with my egregious display of justice and religious zealot ideals 09:46 GA: so uh 09:46 GA: fist bump of friendship? 09:47 -- greatTenochtitlan GT turns away and holds out a fist -- 09:48 -- galactoidArrival GA bunps magnificently, also turning to the side a bit -- 09:48 GT: ...How'x Beau 09:48 GA: fine i think 09:48 -- greatTenochtitlan GT does not look at Doir -- 09:48 GT: Oh 09:48 GA: ...probably a bit angry that ive been running around throwing pisswater on her girlfriend and calling her a demon 09:49 GA: and now i really hurt samis feelings so im probably not gonna be friends with beau any more 09:49 GT: Pixxwater? Demon? 09:50 GA: yeah that sweater she wears is evil and shes been possessed but... 09:50 -- galactoidArrival GA looks down at the floor -- 09:50 GA: i think ive been a bit mean about it :( 09:52 GT: Wait what 09:52 GT: Evil xweater? 09:52 GA: i have no idea 09:53 GA: thats why i threw some shoddy holy water and questionable salt at her 09:53 GT: Xo Xami ix evil now, ix what you're telling me 09:53 GA: no, sami is definitely not evil 09:53 GA: and i dont even think shes possessed any more 09:54 GT: That'x... great newx 09:54 GA: yeah 09:55 GA: um, so why the beau question? 09:55 GA: dont tell me you still like her after all this time! 09:55 GT: Why the quextion about me axking the Beau quextion? 09:55 GT: What'x it to you!? 09:56 GA: idk heheh just gossip info 09:56 GA: anyway beau is my friend or ex-friend, or at least teammate 09:57 GT: "Goxxip info" 09:57 GT: Get out of my face 09:57 GA: okay bye tlaloc 09:58 GA: wait do you even know who i am 09:59 GT: Doir 09:59 GT: Nerdkid 09:59 GA: nah ah 09:59 GA: check... this out! :O 09:59 -- galactoidArrival GA magical girl transforms! -- 09:59 GA: hahah i love doing that 10:00 GA: anyway see ya 10:00 -- galactoidArrival GA walks off, smiling -- 10:00 GT: ... 10:00 -- greatTenochtitlan GT is really fucking scared and panting -- 10:00 GT: Wha... 10:01 GT: I'M XURROUNDED BY FUCKING FREAKX AUGH KILL ME JACK, DO IT NOW 10:02 -- galactoidArrival GA turns around, and stomps back -- 10:02 GA: freaks? thats rude! 10:02 GT: You're a tranxvextite 10:03 GT: And you never told me 10:03 GA: yes well ive only talked to you like twice 10:03 GA: now im like, sailor moon, or troll sailor moon if ya have one 10:04 GT: What 10:04 GA: yeah you didnt know what chess is i doubt you watch tv 10:04 GT: What 10:05 GA: um 10:05 GA: 'tee-vee' 10:05 -- greatTenochtitlan GT is sweating and has his hands on his chest -- 10:05 GA: its like a computer but with no interface 10:05 GA: are you okay 10:05 GT: I don't know what... wh- what you're talking about 10:06 GT: Pleaxe never do that again 10:06 GA: never 10:06 GT: No 10:06 GT: Not in front of me 10:06 GA: why not 10:07 GT: Becauxe nobody fucking juxt changex their xex magically like that with no warning what the fuck! 10:07 GA: well im a show off what do you expect 10:07 GT: HOW CAN YOU DO THAT 10:07 GT: WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO 10:07 -- galactoidArrival GA holds up the sepulchritude henshin pen like Link -- 10:07 GA: do doo doo doooo 10:08 GA: i want to because now im magical duh 10:08 GT: You think you're xo fucking funny 10:08 GA: yeah 10:09 GT: Troll Legend of Zelda ix the only gem that the heathen low-brow Alternian culture hax ever produced 10:09 GT: And you think you're funny 10:09 GT: By doing that 10:09 GA: yeah 10:09 GA: heheheh kate did it earlier with the gear we needed to complete our quest 10:09 -- greatTenochtitlan's GT'S face slowly contorts into a smirk -- 10:10 GT: You beautiful baxtard 10:10 GA: thanks my makeup is magical 10:10 GT: You juxt want to get a rixe outta me 10:10 GT: Fuck you, it worked 10:10 GA: well i mean you are sitting down and... 10:11 GA: not really? 10:11 GT: AUGH 10:11 GA: i was just trying to be friends 10:11 GT: BAD PUNX TOO 10:11 GT: It'x working 10:11 GA: what 10:11 GA: wtf is working should i leave 10:11 GT: No dude 10:11 GT: You're the real deal 10:12 GA: real deal what 10:12 GA: now youre confusin me bud 10:12 GT: I can't hate you, you're xo fucking xtupid 10:12 GA: rude 10:12 GT: THIX GUY 10:12 GA: um 10:13 GA: youre kinda weirdin me out so 10:13 GT: You gotta moirail xtill? 10:13 GA: no 10:13 GA: ryspor and i broke up :( 10:13 GT: I have none becauxe everyone on my team ix fucking xtupid 10:13 GA: but were still friends 10:13 GT: Ryxpor ix fucking xtupid 10:13 GA: hey dont say that 10:13 GT: Wanna be MY moirail 10:13 GA: um 10:13 GA: i 10:13 GA: im kinda bad at being a moirail? 10:14 GA: and- hey wait do you pity me oh come on 10:14 GA: am i that pitiful 10:14 GT: You couldn't be further from the truth 10:14 GA: uh 10:15 GA: this is all too fast 10:15 GA: i mean i just broke up with ryspor like a week ago 10:15 GT: A guy who doexn't give a xhit about wearing a drexx-- no, becoming a fucking XPARKLE PRINCEXX 10:15 GT: Ix a badaxx 10:15 GA: thanks 10:16 GA: and im not a princess im a fuckin warrior arbitrix yo 10:16 GT: My only prerequixitex are 1) Not being a puxxy 10:16 GT: Which you obviouxly aren't 10:16 GT: That 10:16 GT: ix 10:16 GT: it 10:16 GA: okay um 10:16 GT: Yex or no 10:16 GA: well i kinda am a pussy? i was just being pushed around as a servant on derse for like a month 10:17 GA: aaah im gonna have to think about this man 10:17 GA: so for now, ah, um, no, but maybe later once ive got my feelins figured out 10:19 GA: im just your average every day mahou shoujo yknow? cant be all up and rushin my relationships 10:20 GT: 'ight 10:20 GT: Xee ya